Let The Sleeper Awaken
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: When the Powers That Be find out that Jasmine is trying to control the entire planet they decide to wake up the one person that can kill her without completely breaking down, the one that allowed her access to that plane in the first place, Cordelia. [Com
1. Chapter 1 Cordelia, ExMachina

**Let The Sleeper Awaken.**

Spoilers- Up until the second last episode of S4, AU's after Connor beats up the police officers.

Disclaimer- The characters belong to Joss, I'm just borrowing them to make the fans feel better, I hope.

Note- Not a fan of the title but it was all I could come up with, thanks to Natalie for trying though. Like I said this takes place in the middle of the second last episode of S4, Connor has found where Cordelia is being held, Angel is fighting that big demon-y thing to get Jasmine's real name, the rest of A.I. are in the cage with Gunn kicking at the door and Jasmine is about to spread her 'message' to the world.

&&&

Connor sat on the steps of the church, his head propped up on his fist. He knew he was meant to be back at the Hyperion guarding Wesley, Fred, Gunn and Lorne while Jasmine made her world début but he couldn't face going back there right now. He was too tired to lie right now, to lie to Jasmine, lie to her followers or to lie to himself. And he really didn't want to leave Cordy by herself.

Connor looked over to the bodies of the police officers that Jasmine had placed at the abandoned church to protect Cordy. He snorted, they couldn't even stop him and he hadn't even hit them that hard. What chance did they have of protecting Cordelia if something went wrong?

Connor ran his fingers through the front of his shaggy hair and linked his hands together behind his head. Cordelia. His life was built on lies, he knew that; there was no way he could deny it, but as this just another lie? Before she had ascended Cordelia hadn't acted anything like she had been these last few months. Was it just her readjusting to being human again after being a higher power?

But she did love him. She did. She had told him, more than once. She didn't love his father, or at least she didn't anymore. Connor pulled at his hair. He was so confused. When he first returned from Quor-toth she had been with that dopey Groo that looked an awful lot like his father but the way she acted towards Angel… It reminded him of the way those women on t.v. acted, especially when they had a crush on someone.

But then she had come back and suddenly everything was different. She lived with him. She talked to him about everything and after they did that spell to get her memory back she was closer to him than ever. She wanted to give him everything he never had, a family, someone to love and someone who loved him in return. She said she would always love him and Jasmine had confirmed that. So, she would, wouldn't she?

Connor sighed. He just didn't know anymore.

A loud gasp for air broke the heavy silence. Connor turned just in time to see Cordelia sit up on the stone altar and pull the thin gauze sheet off her face. She sat staring blankly ahead of her, her chest heaving with her harsh rapid gulps for air.

Connor stood shakily. "Cordy?"

Cordelia raised a shaky hand and pushed back the hair off her face. "What the hell?" She turned and swung her feet off the altar, the sheet tangling with her legs. She looked up at Connor, her eyes finally focusing. "Connor?"

Connor rushed up to the altar. "You're awake! This is amazing! How? No, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're awake. Jasmine will be so happy!"

Cordelia looked up at him, still somewhat confused. "Jasmine?" She asked quietly to herself.

Connor ignored her, still happily babbling about her awakening.

Cordelia's eyes darted around the interior of the church as her brain began to process things. She gasped and held a hand up to halt Connor in mid-speech. "Connor, wait."

Connor stopped instantly and began to hover around her. "Are you alright, Cordy? Do you need anything?"

Cordelia grabbed his arm to stop him, and looked intently into his eyes. "Connor," she placed emphasis on his name. "We have to get to the Hyperion NOW!"

&&&&&

Reporters and loyal followers of Jasmine screamed and scattered as streaks of lightning appeared in the middle of the lobby in the Hyperion. A portal formed amidst the all the reporters that were beaming Jasmine's message around the world, and consequently her unique form of mind control. The portal grew and grew until Angel stumbled out, orb in one hand and demon head in the other. Seeing the crowd he let the orb drop to the floor and roll away.

Jasmine stared down at him from the interior balcony, her previous serene expression proclaiming love and pace turned into a bitter twisted expression of murderous hatred.

"Kill him. All of you, kill him now." Jasmine demanded.

The reporters and all their crew dropped their microphones, cameras and recording equipment. They circled him and fell upon him. With a snarl Angel threw them all off. Making use of the gap Angel swung around the hand that had been hid behind his back. The people that crowded the lobby inched back.

Angel looked up at Jasmine. "I'm sorry."

Jasmine stared down at him, her eyes filled with dread. "Don't."

Angel reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade. Flipping the blade out he raised it to the sewn lips of the demon head and cut it's mouth open. Jasmine's real name escaped making Angel and everyone else in the lobby wince as the alien sound hit their ears.

Jasmine began to glow green, similar to as when she fed. This time, however, the green glow moved through her body and exposed her true, maggot-ridden face. The people in the lobby looked up at her in horror, frozen at first but then suddenly screaming and stampeding for the doors in their rush to escape the building and the terrible visage of the woman they had once adored.

Jasmine glowed again, this time the glow showed her face to be marred with large raised ovals and strange markings that resembled burn scars.

"No!" Jasmine cried out. "Please, pay no attention, it's a lie! See, I'm not… Wait, please! Don't leave me! Please, don't leave me!"

Angel remained still as people rushed for the exits, still crying out in pain, terror, loneliness and fear.

Jasmine looked down at him, her eyes narrowing. "You! You did this! I offered paradise and you chose this!"

"Because I could! Because that's what you took from us, choice." Angel countered.

Jasmine laughed bitterly, her arms spread out. "And look where free will has gotten you. Can you honestly say that this world is a good, beautiful place?"

"Hey, I didn't say we were smart; I said it was our right. That's what makes us human." Angel told her.

"But you're not human." Jasmine threw at him.

"Hey," Angel said defensively. "Workin' on it."

Jasmine turned to walk away.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Angel asked her.

Jasmine walked down the steps into the deserted lobby. "What do you want from me? You've taken my power, my followers. You've ruined me. You've doomed this world."

Angel clenched his jaw. "I can't let you go. I can't let you kill anyone else."

Jasmine snorted. "Like you've never eaten anyone. At least I can say I killed thousands to try and save billions."

Angel's shoulders slumped. "Look, it may not be the world you want, but you can still help change it. We've all done terrible things but just because you've lost your powers doesn't mean you can't help."

Jasmine looked up at the vampire who was essentially her grandfather. "I haven't lost all my powers." She backhanded Angel across the room, crashing him into and through the glass doors.

Angel got up and shook the glass out of his hair. He cracked his neck. "I hate it when they do that."

With a roar he launched himself back into the hotel, his vampire visage slipping into place. He grappled with Jasmine, throwing her against the wall. His eyes slid to the electricity box that they had electrocuted the paranoia demon that originally infested the Hyperion. Grabbing her by the shirt he pushed her into it and held on as the volts danced through her body, causing it to twitch wildly. After several minutes he released his grip and allowed the body to slide down the wall.

Jasmine laughed and stood; looking only slight the worse for wear. "I was forged in the hell fires of eternity, Angel. A little electricity isn't going to hurt me."

She backed Angel up against the counter, a smug smirk on her lips.

Angel blinked, was it just him or did more of her true features emerge every minute?

"You can't kill me, Angel. You can barely hurt me, even now." Jasmine mocked him. "If I wanted to I could crush you like the insignificant insect you are." She pressed a harsh kiss against his lips and pulled back, smirking at him.

Jasmine suddenly went very still, her whole body tensing. Angel looked down, gasping for unneeded air after fighting with the Power that Was. The tip of a sword blade emerged through Jasmine's torso. Blood slowly leaked from the wound, staining her gray sweater.

Jasmine released Angel, her hands moving down to her wound. Her wide pain-filled eyes flickered up to meet his. The blade was suddenly yanked out, causing Jasmine to cry out in agony. Hands clamped over her injury, blood flowing through her fingers, staining them with her precious life force, Jasmine whirled around to face her attacker. She stumbled back, shock and pain warring against each other for dominance of the former Power.

Cordelia stared defiantly that the thing that had hijacked her body in order to gain access to this world. Her eyes narrowed in anger as all the rage built up inside her. This thing had orchestrated her entire life and the lives of those she held dear in order to get here, Cordelia wasn't just going to let something like that go. She had caused Cordelia to get the visions from Doyle; she was the one that had made Cordelia endure years of mental, emotional and physical agony. She had given Angel a son, a gift he had never imagined himself worthy of, and then cruelly torn him away, separating Angel from one of his oldest and dearest friends in the process. The Connor had come back, an angsty teenager with a desire to kill his father. She had taken Cordelia away from Angel just as she realized she loved him. Jasmine had stuck her in another plane where she had nothing to do but watch as her friends went about their lives, mucking things up as usual. Brought her back a shadow of her former self and chock full of demon-y badness. She used her body to do many horrible, unspeakable things that hurt people, not just the people but innocent people who had never done anything to deserve something like that. She had crushed Angel's heart. Manipulated Connor's emotions, played on his weakness. She made him think that Cordelia loved him. She used her body to have sex with the boy that Cordelia cared for like he was her own. Cordelia clenched her jaw.

Jasmine smiled at Cordelia and stretched out her blood stained hand towards Cordelia's face. "Mother," Jasmine paused, unsure of herself. "You're awake."

Cordelia arched an eyebrow at her. "The Powers that Be gave me a wake up call. You've been a bad girl, Jasmine. And Mommy is not pleased."

Cordelia raised her sword.

Jasmine looked from the sword back to Cordelia. "What? Cordelia-"

With a wild battle cry Cordelia swung the sword with all her strength. Jasmine's mouth dropped open as the sharp blade cleaved her head cleanly from her neck.

&&&&&

Angel stared at the headless corpse of Jasmine lying on the floor. He looked up, his jaw dropping as he took in Cordelia standing before the body, his favorite broadsword clenched firmly in her hands and anger flashing from her eyes. She was really here, Cordelia Chase in all her wondrous glory, a fierce expression on her face, weapon gripped tightly and Connor hovering hesitantly behind her.

Cordelia glared down at her 'daughter.' "It's not nice to tease your grandfather." Cordelia broke her cool a bit and gave the body a vicious kick; tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "Bitch."

Cordelia looked up at the shell-shocked Angel and gave him a tentative smile through her tears. "Hey, Angel, I'm back?"

"Cordelia?" Wesley stopped in the middle of the lobby, Lorne, Fred and Gunn all bumping into him. They looked at the headless body of Jasmine between Angel and Cordelia. "You're awake. And you killed Jasmine. Good job."

Connor stepped forward, pushing Cordelia out of the way and falling to his knees beside the corpse. He stared at it numbly. Tears welled up in his eyes. He looked up. "You killed her."

Cordy kneeled beside him and brushed his hair away from his face. "Yes, sweetie, I did. I had to. She couldn't stay here. She was a lie, you know that. You would have killed her too, Connor. And it would have destroyed you. The Powers couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let that happen."

Cordelia pulled Connor to his feet. He moved to towards Cordelia, as if to pull her into his arms. Cordelia placed a hand in the middle of his chest and shook her head.

"Connor, no. I'm sorry but that wasn't me." She looked towards Angel. "I would never do something like that. I love you; don't get me wrong, I do. But not the way you thought I did, not the way you want me to. You're the closest thing I'll ever have to a son."

Connor stepped back, hurt etching itself onto his face. He turned, prepared to run. Cordelia clamped a hand down on his arm.

"No, Connor. I'm not letting you leave the Hyperion. I know you're hurting. But you have to stay here. You have to understand."

Angel looked from Jasmine to Cordy and Connor. His mouth moved silently several times before he let out a strangle, "Huh?"

Cordelia smiled bitterly. "Looks like it's story time, boys and girls."

&&&&&

"The Powers never thought that she would do this." Cordelia snorted. "I don't know why. They thought she had learnt her lesson with that other world and that she was content with just helping the other Powers. Once Skip moved me into another plane it was too late; she started to put herself in my body. One of the Powers suspected her though. It sent me a vision that it thought would make me stay, didn't count on Skip workin' the mojo and convincing me to go."

"Then you came back," Wesley said. "And Jasmine made her entrance into this world, she just needed a physical body of her own."

Cordelia nodded. "Yep, hence Connor."

Connor crossed his arms and scowled, burying himself into the cushions of the couch. Connor looked over at his father and clenched his jaw as he saw that he had mirrored Angel's actions. Connor immediately dropped his arms.

"She blocked the whole process from my memory. And then you know with the amnesia, how very soap opera of her. It was meant to isolate me from the rest of you, and behold the success. All the time after I came back I felt like there was something else I should be doing, like there was something else guiding me, not with visions but something else." Cordelia wrung her hands as she paced. "Then there was the whole bottle spell incident. Once I ate that gritty paste it woke her up. After that it was like I was trapped, stuck watching as she drove my body around. I hat to sit and watch as she killed people! As she manipulated Connor, as she tried to destroy Angel. God, she even kissed the Beast!" Cordelia shuddered.

All of them, including Connor, made a disgusted face. "Ewww."

"Yeah, you should have been on this side." Cordelia exclaimed.

"There's just one thing I don't get." Gunn sat forward. "We didn't think you were ever going to wake up. Now look at you, all walkin', talkin' and killin' the Big Bad."

Cordelia smiled and sat on the stairs in front of them. "I know. The Powers That Be finally got off their supposedly omniscient asses and do something helpful for once. Not until they gave an uber vision, of course."

"Uber vision?" Fred queried. "There's not something else coming is there?"

Cordelia grimaced. "Oh, thank god no. Well, kinda but I'll get to that later. I saw everything. Past, present and a couple of possible futures, none of them really pleasant. And none of them the Powers really want. So they made with the wakey wakey. Healed me all up and everything. They knew that Connor and I were the only ones that could kill her. The rest of you would just piss her off."

Connor looked over to the spot were Jasmine fell. "And you did it." His face was carefully blank.

Cordelia put her chin in the palm of her hand. "Yes, I did."

The A.I. gang started as the doors opened, their jaws dropped.

"Lilah?"

Cordelia sighed tiredly.

&&&&&

Wesley was the first to break the silence. "That isn't Lilah. It can't be. It's not possible."

The image of his dead lover smirked at him. "There's a signed dollar in your wallet that says otherwise."

Wesley just looked at her, the muscles in his jaw clenching convulsively.

"I thought you were dead." Fred's brow crinkled.

"And stayin' dead." Gunn added.

The smirk on Lilah's face got wider. "Oh, I am. My Wesley took care of me." She pulled a scarf away from her neck, revealing a red line across her throat. "But Wolfram and Hart's contracts extend beyond death. As soon as the Senior Partners are done with me, it's back to hell for this lawyer." Lilah turned towards Angel. "They said to say 'hi' by the way."

Angel stared at her impassively. "What do you want, Lilah?"

Lilah clapped her hands together. "Always so serious, Angel. No, 'hi, how have you been feeling?'"

Angel's stare never wavered. Connor rolled his eyes. "That's it, I'm out of here."

Angel pushed Connor back onto the couch. "You're not going anywhere."

Connor struggled to his feet. "You can't tell me what to do."

Angel stood in his path. "Yes, I can. I'm you're father, whether you like it or not. Cordelia says you stay, you're staying."

Connor stared into his father's dark eyes, trying to find a weakness. "Fine," he relented, his father's eyes hard and flinty. "I'll stay, but only because Cordelia said." He flopped back onto the couch and started to sulk.

"Go, Dad." Lilah said, her eyes sparkling in amusement.

"What do you want, Lilah?" Wesley's tense voice cracked across the room like a whip, making the others jump.

Lilah shifted her weight onto her other foot. "There's no need to be like that, Lover. I come in peace, well pieces but that's not the point. The point is you win."

"We win?" Gunn asked puzzled.

"That's right, the Senior Partners are giving up. You win. We're moving out of L.A." Lilah announced. "And we're looking to hand you the keys."

"No," Cordelia got to her feet and faced Lilah. "Go back to the Senior Partners and tell then that I won't let them do this to them."

"Cordelia-"

"No!" Cordelia shouted. She took a deep breath. "This is one of my visions. You take over Wolfram and Hart and bad things happen. You don't know… I can't let those things happen to you."

Wesley's gaze flickered quickly from Cordelia to Lilah and back. "But maybe you knowing what's to come means that we can avoid the bad things."

Cordelia sighed. "I don't think I want to take that risk. Look, Wesley, I know you want to release Lilah from her contract and you'll do that James Bond/ Batman thing you're so good at lately, but you can't. Her contract is unbreakable, Wes. You can't help her, no matter how much you want to."

Lilah looked from Cordelia to Wesley. "You would have done that for me?"

Wesley nodded sharply, his body practically vibrating from the tenseness. "You don't deserve this. Even after everything, you don't deserve to be treated like a puppet with the Senior Partners pulling your strings."

Lilah visibly softened. "She's right, you know. My contract, it's unbreakable. Iron-clad. I should know, I drew it up myself. Always read the fine print."

"Lilah." Wesley protested.

Lilah shook her head, a sad smile coming to her face. "I knew exactly what I was getting myself into in the first place. You can't save me, Wes."

"What about your mother?" He asked.

Lilah grimaced slightly. "She won't understand. She doesn't even remember me half the time. The clinic knows how to look after her and they've been well paid. She'll have a place there until she dies."

Wesley stared at her sadly.

Lilah stepped close to him and cupped the side of his face. "It means a lot that you twere going to try though. It means more than you'll ever know."

She leaned in and they shared a kiss, the sweetness of which those who knew the two would not had though them possible of.

A loud dreamy sigh broke the moment and they pulled apart, both a little embarrassed. Fred and Lorne, ever the hopeless romantics, grinned at them. Wesley cleared his throat, a faint blush coming to his cheeks. Lilah stepped back, her attention focused on straightening her skirt.

She looked up, suddenly back to business. "So you're serious about not taking this offer?"

"We are," Cordelia told her, her tone firm and broking no argument.

Lilah arched an eyebrow. "You're vision girl, what about Sunnydale?"

"What about Sunnydale?" Angel asked suspiciously.

Cordelia ignored him. "You said it, I'm vision girl. There's a plan, we don't need that little doodad of doom. You have take it back to the Senior Partners and tell them to stick it up their-"

"Cordelia, would you just tell me what's going on?" Angel whined.

Cordelia glared at him. "In a second, Angel." She turned back to Lilah. "Look, I'm really sorry that my body killed you but the only way these people are walking into that building is over my very prone, dead body."

Lilah spread her hands out in front of her and smiled. "Hey, it's no skin off my nose. I was sent to give the offer, not twist your arm into going." She looked longingly at Wesley and nodded sadly at him. "Might see you around."

Lilah turned and started to walk out of the hotel. She paused at the door, staring into the city.

"Goodbye, Lilah." Wesley said quietly.

Lilah tensed, took a deep breath and pushed off from the doorframe. Without a further glance back she walked confidently into the chaotic city streets.

Angel looked at each of his silent friends and family. "What the hell is going on?" He cried.

&&&&&

Angel stared numbly out at the lobby of the Hyperion through the large window in his office. The corners of his mouth twitched as he saw how the others had clustered around Connor, keeping him included in their inane conversations; they were doing their bit to help and that was a great comfort to Angel. Angel's head fell forward, his forehead resting against the cool, smooth glass.

"Angel?" Cordelia called his name tentatively. She peered at him worriedly and gnawed on her lips.

"Huh?" He looked up. "I'm okay. It's just a lot to take in."

Cordelia sunk into a chair. "Yeah, it is. Trust me, I know."

Angel looked out at the lobby again, noting that Fred had persuaded the guys into helping her pick up all the abandoned equipment and organize it into piles so they could be claimed if anyone returned to do so.

Angel cleared his throat. "So all that actually happened? Or would have happened?"

Cordelia sighed and nodded. "Yep, all of it. Spike, Fred, Wesley, Gunn and you."

Angel rubbed the back of his neck. "Wow. I mean…" He fell into silence.

Cordelia shifted in her chair and watched Angel warily; Jasmine had done so much to hurt Angel while she was still in her body. She didn't know if Angel could ever erase the image of her body and Connor. Angel might never be able to look at her the same way ever again; he might not be able to forgive her, not that she could really blame him. Cordelia blinked away the tears that threatened to fall, knowing that if she started crying again she wouldn't be able to stop any time soon.

Angel frowned, as he smelt salt. He turned, seeing Cordelia rubbing her eyes furiously. "Cordy?"

"I'm okay, Angel." She looked up at him, a poor version of her usual smile in place. "Is there something in my aura that screams 'insert demon spawn here', Lorne would tell me, right?"

The tears that Cordelia had worked so hard to repress welled up in her eyes and spilled over onto her cheeks. Angel kneeled in front of her and pulled her into his arms. Cordelia threw her arms around him and buried her wet face into his neck and started to sob. Angel looked down at her, panicked over her sudden change in demeanor. He was glad that he had Lorne read her or he might have thought that she was still possessed. Cordelia had never really let him see her like this, unless she had no choice in the matter; she didn't like to admit that she was hurting.

Angel ran his hand down her and started to rock her, whispering soothing sounds into her hair, just like he had done when Connor was a baby.

&&&&&

"Thanks." Cordelia said softly, her head still resting against Angel's shoulder. "I needed that. I didn't mean to cry all over your shirt." She sat up and brushed at the wet patch on his shirt.

Angel grabbed her hand. "It's all right. I've had worse."

"Yes, I suppose you have." Cordelia stared at the patch on his shirt. "It's important you know… Jasmine lied to you."

"I know."

"No, I mean she lied when she told you that I saw everything from your past, that I experienced everything. It never happened, it was just something to throw you off, make you go all broody." Cordelia looked up at him. "I know that Angelus did some bad things, but that's not you. I know that and it's never had an effect on how I feel about you."

Angel flashed her a small relieved smile. "Good."

Cordelia returned his smile and stood, wrapping her arms around herself. She leaned against the window frame and watched as Fred berated Gunn and Connor for throwing the sensitive equipment around.

Cordelia sighed, "Poor Connor."

Angel tensed.

"He should never have had something like this happen. I don't know how long it will take for him to get over this."

"But you think he will get over it?" Angel questioned.

"Cordelia looked at him sharply. "He should. I'm not going to do anything to encourage him!"

"I didn't mean- I didn't think-"

"Yes, you did." Cordelia turned back to the lobby. "But I can't really blame you. Especially with everything you've seen these last few months."

"Cordy-"

"I'm not meant for him. I never thought of him that way." Cordelia interrupted Angel. "It's strange but in every vision for the possible futures he was always with the same person. Which brings me to the next apocalypse."

"Sunnydale."

Cordelia nodded. "It's bad, Angel. It's really bad."

"So what do we do?"

&&&&&

Fred started as the door to Angel's office was wrenched open. Angel strided out purposely, Cordelia trailing behind him. He waited until he had everyone's attention.

"There's trouble in Sunnydale, big trouble. I'm not going to lie to you, people are going to die. But unless we help them, they're all going to die and the balance of good and evil is going to shift dramatically. The First isn't something to be taken lightly. It wins and we all die, not just the slayers and the demon hunters, but everyone. I'm not going to force anyone, but I'm going and I'd like you all to come too. We could use your help. There's a plan but I'm not sure we can pull it off without all of you."

"Slayers? Faith's in trouble?" Connor asked.

Wesley scrubbed a hand over his head. "I'm in."

Fred shoved her hands in her pockets. "Me too."

Lorne took a sip of his sea breeze. "I don't know, Angelcakes. The First? That's no small potatoes. Jasmine's nothing compared to the First."

"We know, Lorne." Cordelia told him. "That's why we need everyone we can get."

"Well, gee when you put like that how can I say no?" Lorne said sarcastically.

Gunn shuffled his feet. Cordelia stepped forward and place her hand on his arm. "Gunn, we need you as well. I know you're not just muscle."

Gunn smiled at her. "Alright, I'm in. So we're laying the smack-down on the ultimate evil, huh?"

"If all goes right," Angel told him. "It's not going to be easy. To defeat the First we have to beat it's army."

Connor perked up. "Army?"

"The First has amassed an army of ubervamps, the Turok-Han I think they're called." Cordelia revealed.

"Turok-Han? Are you sure?" Wesley asked. "I've heard the stories of course, everyone at the Council has. I never thought… I though they were a myth."

"But they're still just vamps, right? I mean stake through the heart and poof?" Fred asked.

"A stake through the heart should kill them but they're meant to be extremely stong and vicious." Wesley informed them.

"And that's different from ordinary vamps, how?" Gunn asked.

"Turok-Hans aren't ordinary vampires, they're primordial, ancient. Comparing them to the vampires we face is like comparing today's humans to the _Homo erectus_." Wesley told him.

Connor and Gunn looked at him strangely.

Wesley sighed. "They were a type of human in the evolutionary process. 'Upright humans', they spread from Africa."

"They can be killed though." Cordelia broke in, becoming exasperated with the interplay.

"The _Homo erectus_ guys?" Gunn asked, looking surprised. "I woulda thought they'd already be dead."

"The Turok-Han," Angel told him.

"Oh," Gunn said. "I knew that."

"They're a lot easier to kill than the Beast." Cordelia said. "But they far outnumber the Potential Slayers."

Connor stood apart from the others, her arms crossed over his chest.

"Connor?" Cordelia asked softly. "You in?"

Connor looked up from his study of the floor, Cordelia had to suppress her gasp, he looked so much like his father at that moment, his jaw clenched and a determined air about him.

"Yeah, I'm in."

Gunn grinned and clapped his hands together. "Aight, road trip!"

&&&

So anyone interested in what happens in Sunnydale as a result? I kinda have an idea but I'd like feedback please.

Any ideas for a Connor pairing? Maybe Connor and Dawn, or Connor and Vi, Connor and Faith or possibly Connor and Rona? I'm open to suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1 Slayer Style

**Let The Sleeper Awaken.**

Spoilers- Picks up from Chapter 1 and has spoilers for Buffy S7 episodes End Of Days and Chosen.  
Disclaimer- Characters do not belong to me, I just keep borrowing them cause people seem to like it when I do.  
Note- Here it is! Chapter 2 of Let The Sleeper Awaken, well part one of chapter two any way. For my sanity, and so you readers will get it before Christmas, I've had to spilt this chapter into three or four parts. This chapter is going to be much longer than the first.  
Warning: This chapter gets a little bloody towards the end. Enjoy!  
xxx

Chapter 2: Not Another Apocalypse!

Part 1: Slayer Style

Cordelia leaned against the headrest of her car seat and watched as buildings and landmarks flashed past her eyes, occasionally blurring together. She sighed irritably as the wind picked up her hair and whipped it around her face.

She spat hair out of her mouth. "Tell me again why we left the top down?"

Fred leant forward. "Cause its such a beautiful night. You can see all the stars. Well, you could once we left L.A. we could. It reminds me of those nights back home."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Right, so I'm eating my hair so we can look at some stars."

Angel looked over at her. "Aww, come on, Cor. A little stargazing never hurt anyone, besides Fred isn't complaining and she has longer than you."

Cordelia glared at him. "Of course she isn't complaining, her hair is long enough to pull back. Mine? Not so easy."

Angel quickly turned back to the road, his hurt puppy do expression in place. "Right, sorry. We can stop and put the top up if you like."

Cordelia took a deep breath. "No, it's all right. I have some pins in my bag any way." She looked at his grim profile. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I'm just a little tense; you'd think that the PTB would give us some vacation time for stopping their mistake from taking over the world, but no. Here we are in the car, traveling back to the Hellmouth, the place I left years ago and vowed ever to return to. Except for Buffy's funeral and that only lasted an hour before those demons turned up."

Cordleia riffled through her bag and pulled out a bunch of bobby pins. She began to pull back her hair off her face, occasionally wincing as a hastily shoved pin gouged her scalp. With her hair secured Cordelia started to drum her fingers against her knees.

Keeping on hand on the wheel Angel reached over and covered Cordelia's hands with his own. He gave them a reassuring squeeze and let go.

"We'll get through this, I promise. Trust me, next week you'll be laughing at this."

Cordelia gulped. "God, I hope you're right."

Fred reached over the front seat and gripped Cordelia's shoulder. "Don't worry, Cordy. I'm sure your plan will work really well."

"Huh?" Cordelia asked. "I'm not worried about the plan, it's the going back to Sunnydale that has me getting all cranky pantsina."

Fred sat back in her seat, somewhat flustered. "Oh. Well, I… I can't help you there. My hometown wasn't on top of a hellmouth, and I haven't been back there for over six years."

Cordelia sighed and stared out at the quickly passing scenery. She looked over at Angel, noting the muscles in his jaw were clenched, not enough to create that tick she was so familiar with but just enough that she noticed. And the way his hands were clenched on the steering wheel…

"You grip that steering wheel any harder and you might snap it."

Angel's eyes flickered over to her and the corner of his mouth twitched.

Cordelia rested her elbow on the door. "At least I'm not the only one who's nervous about this."

"We're going against the First evil. Who wouldn't be nervous?" Angel asked.

"Lorne," Fred answered, looking over at the green-skinned demon slumped asleep on the other side of the backseat.

Angel glanced in the rear vision mirror, allowing a small smirk as he saw Lorne. "I think Lorne had one too many sea breezes to be feeling anything but happy."

Fred's brown eyes were wide with sincerity. "Oh no. Lorne can't get drunk in this dimension, the alcohol doesn't have the same kick."

Angel frowned. "Then why…?"

Cordelia snorted. "He took a couple of Valium before we left, they put him out like a light."

Fred bit her lip. "Wish I thought of that." Fred twisted in her seat and looked back at the truck behind that. "Do you think it was a good idea to put those two together?"

Cordelia shrugged. "He didn't want to ride in this car, what other choice was there?"

Cordelia winced as Wesley roared past on his motorbike. "I really he wouldn't do that," Cordelia commented as the bike leaned dangerously to the side. "I suppose Connor could have hitched a rise with Wesley but he didn't want to wear the pick helmet. Plus he didn't want to mess up his hair. Just like his father, fear of helmet head."

Angel scowled. "Very funny."

Cordelia smirked. "I thought so."

xxxxx

Connor buried himself further into the car seat, a scowl on his face and his arms crossed defensively in front of him. "I hate this music."

Gunn stared at the car ahead, wishing that Connor could stand to be in the same car as Angel. "And yet, somehow, I just bring myself to care. This is my ride, we listen to my music."

Connor looked out the window, scowl still firmly in place. "Fine."

Gunn nodded. "That's right."

Rap music filled the cabin of the truck, not doing anything to diffuse the tension between the two would-be alpha males.

Connor shifted in his seat and sighed. "How much longer until we get to Sunnydale?"

Gunn shrugged. "Shouldn't be too long now."

"Good."

Gunn tightened his hand on the steering wheel. "Yeah."

Gunn cleared his throat and glanced over at the pensive Connor.

Connor stared resolutely out the window. Gunn shook his head and turned his attention back to the road. He sure as hell hoped they would get there soon. The boy could do with a fight, and if they were stuck together for too much longer then Gunn sure wouldn't mind giving him one.

xxxxx

Fred stared at the dark streets. She looked up at the unlit streetlights. "Do you think they're having a blackout?"

"No," Cordelia answered. She looked around at the deserted streets, the last time she had seen Sunnydale like this was, well she had never seen Sunnydale like this. Even in the alternate dimension that Anya had created with her wish, Sunnydale hadn't looked like this.

"Everyone's left."

"Like rats from a sinking ship," Angel added. He shared a knowing glance with Cordelia. You could always count on Sunnydale residents to be predictable. They could look into the wild amber eyes of a vampire and pass it off as a person on PCP or a horrible dream, but when something really oogy cam up they were always the first to run away.

"The people that look after the electricity must have skedaddled as well," Cordelia continued. She looked around, taking in the scarily familiar, and yet at the same time scarily alien, streets.

"It's weird," Cordelia said. "Like going back to your old high school after a couple of years, unless you did what us Sunnydale High students did and blew it up."

"You blew up your high school?" Fred squeaked.

Cordelia nodded. "Yep, but it wasn't as fun as you'd think it would be. So many people died that day; parents, teachers, students."

"Oh!" Fred exclaimed. "That doesn't sound like much fun as all."

"Hmm," Cordelia agreed. "Turn left here," She commanded Angel distractedly.

"But-" He protested.

"We're not going to Buffy's right away. There's something we have to do first."

Angel snuck a side length glance at Cordelia, seeing how her features tightened in anger. "Is it…?" Angel asked.

Cordelia nodded curtly.

Angel nodded back, much to the mystification of Fred.

"Where?" He asked.

Cordelia closed her eyes and breathed deeply. After a second her eyes snapped open and her finger pointed at a nearby cemetery.

"There."

Angel pulled the car over and hopped out. His dark eyes surveyed the cemetery. It was old, quite probably one of the oldest in Sunnydale though there were a few recent graves spotted around the edges.

Cordelia got out and leaned against the car.

Angel looked expectantly at her. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Where to now? Where is Buffy?" Angel clarified.

Cordelia felt a lick of anger flare up as he mentioned his previous love's name. "What do I look like? A bloodhound? How should I know?"

Angel opened his mouth to answer then caught the glimmer in Cordelia's eyes and snapped his jaw shut. He shook his head. "Never mind. I'll find her myself."

Breathing deeply Angel started off, following the scent he could have picked out of hundreds: the scent of a slayer.

"Ah, guys?" Fred asked.

Cordelia's eyes widened, and then narrowed with anger as Angel started to blend into the darkness. She made an infuriated noise in the back of her throat and stormed after him.

"Cordy?" Fred called out. She shrunk back into the car and looked nervously around her at the pitch-black streets, the moon occasionally shinning through clouds to light up spots of headstones. Her eyes slid over to the still sleeping Lorne. Fred reached into her bag, pulling out her tazer and tranq gun.

"We'll just stay here then."

xxxxx

"Angel!" Cordelia called out, angrily storming after. "Angel, will you wait?"

"I can't, Cordy," Angel called out. "You know we have to get to her soon."

Angel darted through the maze of headstones, putting his vampiric enhancements to good use. Sniffing at the air again he skidded to a stop in from of a pyramid type monument. He walked past the fence and up to the a set of downward leading stairs that he could have sworn weren't there four years ago, although they must have been for they were cracked and aged. The trail ended here.

"Angel, you can't just rush off. This is Sunnydale! And this guy isn't the average bad guy-" Cordelia ran into Angel's back, more focused on her rant than watching where she was walking.

"Oouff!"

Angel reached behind him, steadying her against his back. "This is it."

"Huh?" Cordelia asked, her hand curling over his shoulder. She looked down at the steps, and then looked at the headstone and monuments that surrounded the fence. A frown creased her brow. "Was this here before?"

Angel looked back at her, his non-existent breath almost catching in his throat. "Must have been; they're old."

"Strange," commented Cordelia. "I don't remember them."

Angel frowned. "Me neither."

He started down the steps, Cordelia one-step behind him, and her hand still on his shoulder. A shiver ran down Angel's spine as Cordelia tightened her grip, and settled into an uneasy feeling in his stomach. The uneasy feeling grew as the unmistakable sounds of a battle reached them.

Cordelia's hand dropped from his shoulder. A pang of sadness ran through Angel at the loss of her touch. He quickly buried it as they hurried down the stairs and into a torch lit room. Angel looked around; the room had a very Native American feel to it, though there was something that suggested it was older. There was something about the air down here; it crackled with magic and age. There was the body of an old woman lying carelessly on the ground; she was old, older than Angel he knew that for sure. Her head was twisted grotesquely in a manner Angel knew was done a by a professional.

The sound of pain filled grunts drew Angel's attention. Buffy fought against a much larger foe, not that this was something different to her usual Tuesday night, but this time however, the foe was not a demon but a man. A man with a collar. A preacher. Superficially he didn't look like the evil mad man type; with his dark jeans and black shirt complete with collar he looked more the type to be greeting churchgoers on a Sunday morning than with black eyes and fight to the death with a preternaturally strong young woman.

Angel winced as the man threw her against one of the pillars within the tomb, the force of the blow causing several stones to fall out of place. Buffy fell to the ground, rolling along to face her opponent. Caleb reached down and picked up the scythe. He twirled it, a satisfied grin on his lips.

"I was kind of hoping it would go this way."

He raised it over his head, preparing to strike at the unprotected slayer.

Angel lurched into action. "Hey!"

Caleb's head turned, just in time to receive the blow that Angel threw. He fell to the side, dropping the scythe in the process. He narrowly missed hitting the wall.

Angel felt the corners of his mouth curl upwards. "I never did care much for preachers."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. He could so cheesy sometimes.

"Angel," Buffy breathed.

Cordelia huffed. Then again so could Buffy.

Angel leant down and offered Buffy his hand to help her up. Shaking her head Cordelia picked up the colourful scythe and looked it over. It wasn't bad really; good construction, great balance and lots of kill-y parts.

Caleb struggled to his feet. His dark eyes fixed on the weapon in Cordelia's hands.

"Mine." He lurched forward.

Cordelia's eyes widened as the evil preacher rushed towards her. Instinct took over; she danced out of the way, bringing the scythe up to defend herself. She swung it at him and was amazed to see him fall into a roll, the scythe swinging harmlessly over his head. Angel moved in.

Cordelia gritted her teeth. The bastard was damn fast. He was trading blows with Angel, neither man seeming to have the upper hand. Finally Caleb swung hard, hitting Angel square on the jaw, sending him tumbling to the ground. Buffy launched herself at him and was thrown across the room for her troubles. Cordelia tensed up, trying to remember all her training sessions with Angel. Though she didn't think a spin kick was going to hurt this guy.

Waiting until the last moment Cordelia once again danced out of his way, thanking the PTB for her childhood dance classes and the numerous hours of cheerleading practice. With a lighting fast move Cordelia struck out with the scythe and caught Caleb on the back of the head with the flat of the blade, the edge still slicing into his scalp.

Caleb stopped and raised a hand to the cut. He stared incredulously at the blood that stained his hand, then at the determined woman clutching the desired object.

"You… bitch!"

Cordelia's eyes narrowed. "Yep, best you remember that. You hurt my friends; you hurt my ex-boyfriend!"

"I'm sorry," Caleb said with a sneer. "You'll have to be more specific. A girl like you is bound to have had more than her fair share of boyfriends. How many men have you tricked and beguiled, whore? How many have you lead from the path of righteousness? How many have strayed because of your wicked ways? You dirty whor-"

A large fist connected to a large, very angry vampire, crashing into his head, haltered Caleb's rant. The force of the blow threw him across the room. Angel stomped over and picked him up by the front of his shirt. He released one hand and used it punch Caleb in the face, then again and again until blood flowed freely from his nose. Caleb stumbled, falling to the floor as Angel let go. With a burst of sudden movement Caleb kicked out at Angel's feet, knocking him to the ground.

Caleb rolled to his feet, coming up near the slayer.

"Buffy, here!" Cordelia heaved the scythe towards her. Buffy reached out one hand and snagged it from the air.

Cordelia desperately groped for another weapon, her hands falling on a simple wooden stake. Cordelia felt the weight of it carefully and eyed the insane preacher. An idea formed.

"Hey, Preacher!"

Caleb turned to face her.

Cordelia took a breath and let the stake fly. She prayed that her training wouldn't fail her now. That, however, was not the case. Cordelia's aim was true, the stake sunk into the delicate optic tissue. Blood poured from his eye socket as he screamed in pain and fury, yanking the stake out.

"You bitch! What have you done to me!"

Cordelia exhaled in relief and smirked. "Payback for Xander. You can't mess with my ex-boyfriend and get away with it. Eye for an eye."

Buffy smiled gratefully at Cordelia. The smile fell from her face. She swung the scythe in a figure eight pattern and ran at Caleb. With an upward thrust Buffy hit him in the face with the flat of the blade.

Caleb punched out blindly, trying to adjust to the sudden loss of half his vision.

Buffy ducked and weaved. She reversed the scythe and smashed the butt of it into his nose. The cartilage gave way and blood poured down his face, mingling with the blood from his eye.

Caleb grunted and stumbled back before catching himself and moving forward determinedly towards Buffy. He was stopped a pair of large arms trapping his arms to his sides.

Angel struggled to hold the mad preacher. "Cordelia," he forced out between gritted teeth. "Weapons… in the car."

"What? Oh! Right. I'll be back. Don't die."

Angel winced as a sharp elbow connected with his stomach. "I'll work on it."

Cordelia ran up the stairs, her sneakered feet pounding against the stone. She burst out of the pyramid and sprinted out of the fenced are. Cordelia dodged amoung the headstones, desperately trying to burn the path into her mind. Her breath came in short pants as she neared the black convertible. Gunn's old truck was parked behind it. Gunn was leaning over the side of the convertible to speak to Fred. Lorne was still snoring softly and Connor remained in Gunn's truck, his arms crossed sullenly over his chest.

Cordelia vaulted one last headstone and skidded to a stop beside the driver's door. She wrenched it open and hopped in, fingers fumbling for the catch to open the boot.

Success! Cordelia pulled it, relieved when the click of the boot opening could be heard. She scrambled out of the car and slammed the door shut behind her. With hurried steps she walked around to the boot and sorted through the weapons.

She grabbed the katanna that she had always thought of as hers. Cordelia considered the flamethrower that was taking up most of the room but quickly shook her head and grabbed a double-edged, long handled fighting axe instead. Adding a crossbow and several more stakes to her arsenal Cordelia roughly shut the boot and turned to make her way back through the cemetery.

Connor grabbed her arm. "Cordy, what's wrong?"

Cordelia twisted her head to look back at them. Panic shone clearly on her face.

"Caleb," she answered, "He's stronger than I saw. Angel and Buffy are done there fighting him alone. I have to get back."

Cordelia yanked her arm out of Connor's grip and started back into the cemetery, carefully juggling the weapons.

"Wait," Gunn called. "We'll help."

"There's no time." This was called from over Cordelia's shoulder as she increased speed.

Gunn went back to his truck and reached into the cabin, pulling out his own axe. Connor followed and pulled out a short sword.

They started to follow Cordelia's trail. Gunn stopped and turned back to Fred. "You stay here and protect Lorne."

"But-" Fred protested.

It was too late; Connor and Gunn had already disappeared into the darkness.

xxxxx

Cordelia panted under the weight of the weaponry. She looked frantically for the pyramid. Was it this way? Was that angel statue there before?

Her heart was racing, every minute she spent floundering around here was another minute that Caleb guy could be hurting, or much worse- killing, Angel.

Cordelia rounded a corner and sighed with relief as she spotted the familiar fence and pyramid. She barely lost pace as she bounded down the stairs.

However, two very familiar figures stopped her in her tracks before she could enter the chamber. Cordelia slowed to a stop beside Spike, hardly taking notice of the Buffy shaped First between them. Her wide pain-filled eyes were staring at the lip locked Buffy and Angel. Apart from the dead preacher man, clutching a half rotten curtain, lying on the floor it was like going back in time four years.

Cordelia managed to drag her eyes away from the couple. She shared a sad glance with Spike; the pain, anger and grief weighing them down, turning their stomachs into rocks and squeezing their hearts.

"That bitch!"

The First looked between them, then turned back to Angel and the real Buffy, a smug smirk on it's lips. "Oh yeah, they both really need the two of you."

Cordelia glared at the First. Then she did the most un-Cordy like thing she could think of: she turned tail and ran.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2 Plans and Mixed Emotion

**Let The Sleeper Awaken.**

Spoilers- Up until the second last episode of S4, AU's after Connor beats up the police officers.  
Disclaimer- The characters belong to Joss, I'm just borrowing them to make the fans feel better, I hope.  
Note- I have finally made a dent in my fic pile. I spent the afternoon typing and I swear my molecules were nearly bonded with the chair but I did it. Enjoy- if anyone's still out there.  
xxx

**Chapter 2: Part 2: Plans and Mixed Emotions**

"Cordy? Where's the evil guy?" Connor slid to stop beside the tombstone Cordelia had flopped onto once she was well clear of the pyramid.

"Huh?" Cordelia looked up and self consciously rubbed at the tears that had fallen onto her cheeks. "Oh, Connor, it's fine. He's dead."

"Oh." Connor slumped. "You sure? He might just be faking?" After the trip to Sunnydale with only Gunn's unique mixture of rap and classical music to keep him company he really wanted something to kill, really.

Cordelia smiled gently. "Sorry, Connor. Maybe we'll run into a vampire on the way back to the cars, though."

Connor grinned. "Do you think?"

Cordelia stood. "This is Sunnydale. Anything's possible, especially vampires in a graveyard."

Gunn rounded a large gnarled tree, panting heavily. "There… you… are…" He stopped and placed his hands on his knees.

Cordelia passed some of the weapons over to Connor, keeping her katanna and slipping the strap over her shoulder. "Yep, here we are. You coming?"

She started to walk away, Connor trailing after her like a puppy.

Gunn groaned. "What? Aw man. Why ya gotta pick on the human?"

"I'm human." Connor glared at Gunn.

Cordelia raised her eyebrows at him. "Son of two vampires, sweetie. You might be human, but you certainly aren't normal."

Gunn straightened "Hey, where's Angel?"

xxxxx

Buffy strode up the temple steps and into the graveyard, Angel following close behind.

"You need us in this, Buffy."

Buffy turned to face him. "No, I need you gone."

Angel crossed his arms and stared at her. "No"

"No?" Buffy repeated incredulously. "Angel, if this thing gets past Sunnydale-"

"Then we're all dead anyway. This our best chance of defeating the First. The plan that Cordelia came up with, this is it."

Buffy wrinkled her nose. "See, that's where I'm having the problem. I know Cordelia's some seer now but last I checked we both have years more battle experience on her and-"

Angel leaned in close to her. "And if you don't follow this plan you're all going to die. Cordelia had a vision; we changed some things in L.A. Unfortunately that means that things aren't going to go so good here. That's why we're here. We're meant to be here. This plan can work, it has to. 'Sides it's not like Spike could do any better." Angel crossed his arms and just for a moment, he pouted.

"Spike. Actually there's something you should know-"

"Yeah, he's got a soul, you trust him, and he's making a difference. He's a champion. He's in your heart. I already know."

"How?" Buffy looked shell shocked.

"Cordelia's vision," Angel explained, a bit smugly.

"Oh." Buffy paused. "So, this plan, you're sure it'll work?"

"As sure as I can be."

"That's comforting," Buffy muttered.

Angel ignored her. "Wes is getting the last of the necessary stuff now."

"Yeah, what's with Wesley? Willow said that he was all Marlboro man lately."

"That's a long story."

"And Faith and Willow said something about Connor?"

Angel winced. "Really long story."

Buffy slipped her arm through his and smiled up at him. "I've got some time."

"Well, isn't this a blast from the past?" Cordelia smiled at them as she emerged from behind a mausoleum. Her smile was as hard as nails. "It's so nice to see you two crazy kids together again."

"Cordelia?" Connor stood close to her. Something was wrong. Cordelia never acted like this.

Cordelia turned to Connor. "Connor, this is Buffy. She's the other slayer. Buffy, I'm sure Angel's told you all about Connor."

Connor studied Buffy, his head cocked to the side. "She's so little. Not at all like Faith."

"You aren't exactly bodybuilder of the year either," Buffy huffed.

Connor glared at her. He looked over at Angel. "You dated her?"

Angel squirmed uncomfortably under Connor's glare and Cordelia's smirk. Awkwardly he pulled his arm away from Buffy's. "It was quite a few years ago."

Connor frowned, looking Buffy over from head to toe. "And she's the one that made you lose your soul?" There was a derisive lilt to his voice.

"Hey!" Buffy crossed her arms and frowned.

"Wow, and here I thought that Connor would have inherited the slayer thing from you, Angel. Huh, must just apply to Faith then."

Connor flushed darkly. "I don't-"

"You're allowed to have crushes, sweetie, it's part of growing up."

Buffy gaped at the wiry young man, whose resemblance to a certain spiky haired vampire was becoming more apparent. "You said time difference, but I never thought… he's older than Dawn now."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. Ladies and Gentlemen, Buffy Summers: Queen of stating the obvious! "Yes, well as much as I'd love to stand around a cemetery in the dead of night in the middle of the Hellmouth and listen to this riveting conversation, the others are waiting for us back at the car."

Angel frowned, his gaze quickly skipping over Cordelia. "I thought you were going for weapons."

Cordelia scowled. Thankfully, Gunn had volunteered to take the weapons back to car while she and Connor went back for Angel. "You obviously didn't need them. After all you had Buffy by your side."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Cordelia sighed and closed her eyes. "The others are waiting. Can we just go?"

xxxxx

Wesley looked around anxiously. Where were they? Angel and Gunn were supposed to head straight for the Summers' house while Wesley made a few stops to loot some of the abandoned shops. And yet there was no sign of Angel and Gunn's vehicles.

Drawing in a deep breath, Wesley told himself to bite the bullet. So what if he hadn't seen most of these people for years? If the last time he saw them he was bumbling fool who was the butt of their jokes? He had matured during his time in L.A. He had grown, become a fighter and realized how delicate the line between good and evil was.

Nodding decisively, Wesley rapped sharply on the door.

Almost immediately the door was yanked open and a torch was shone in his eyes. Wesley winced, raising a hand to protect his eyes from the harsh glare.

"Oh, wow…"

"Andrew, who is it?"

"The Marlboro Man's younger and hotter brother."

"Bloody hell," Wesley cursed. "Will you get that bloody light out of my eyes?"

"And he's British," the strange little man they called Andrew breathed. He lowered the torch. "You must be looking for Giles."

Wesley blinked, tiny spots playing over his eyes. "I am actually."

"Wesley! I didn't expect to see you again so soon."

Wesley sighed with relief. Finally, a familiar voice. "Willow. There have been a few developments since you left."

The strange little man that had opened the door and nearly blinded him with the torch held a hand out to him. "Hi, I'm Andrew."

"Wesley Wyndham-Price." Surprisingly there was still a bit of that old pompousness in his voice.

Willow gave him a nervous glance. "What can we help you with, Wesley?"

Wesley paused. "Actually, we're here to help you."

xxxxx

Buffy opened her front door and gestured to the group behind her to enter. Absently, Buffy glanced into the dinning room and stopped suddenly.

"Dawn!"

Dawn walked over to her sister, her eyes burning with anger. Dawn suddenly kicked Buffy in the shin.

Buffy pouted. "Ow."

Dawn rolled her eyes, anger momentarily forgotten. "Dumbass."

Buffy looked over at Xander. He was seated in a chair, Anya holding an icepack to his head.

Xander shrugged. "Don't look at me. This is a Summers' thing. It's all very violent."

Buffy looked back to her sister. Dawn stared stonily at her, her arms crossed.

Buffy sighed. "Fine. If you get killed, I'm telling."

The Scooby gang turned at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Angel and the rest of his family were waiting in the doorway.

"Buffy, what have we told you about bringing home strays?" Xander smirked.

Cordelia raised an eyebrow at him. "If she didn't bring home strays, you wouldn't be here, Harris."

"Ah, Cordelia. How we missed your biting wit. Oh, wait… No, we didn't."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "And you still aren't funny, Xander. Although, our relationship was a joke."

"I don't think making out in janitor closets can be considered a relationship, Cordy. Although the amount of time you spent in there-"

Xander was cut off by a low and menacing growl. Xander swallowed hard at the look on Angel's face; the vampire was fighting to hold his human persona. Vamp yellow eyes glared fiercely at him.

"You wanna call off the guard vamp there, Cordy?"

Cordelia sighed and elbowed Angel hard. "Stop being such a big fat dork."

Angel blinked, surprised. Her words had a much harsher bite to them than usual.

"I'm not fat!" He protested.

"No, but you are a dork!" Cordelia glared at him.

"I don't like him," Connor stated, glaring at Xander.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "It must run in the family then."

"I don't know about that," Gunn said, glaring at Xander

"You just have a way with people, don'tcha, Xander?"

"This is hardly the time for reviving high school grudges," Giles scolded. "We are in the middle of a war the likes we've never seen before."

Cordelia and Xander lowered their eyes. "Sorry, Giles."

Willow cleared her throat awkwardly. "Did you find out anything about the scythe?"

Buffy held it up with a wicked grin. "It slices, ices and makes julienne preacher."

"Caleb?" Giles asked with concern.

"I cut him in half."

"All right!" Willow cheered.

"He had it coming," Anya said smugly, resting her hands on Xander's shoulders.

Cordelia rolled her eyes and muttered lowly under her breath. Connor glanced at her, a worried look on his face.

"Hey," Xander said gleefully. "Party in my eye socket and everyone's invited.

Everyone stopped and stared at Xander.

Xander shook his head sadly. "Sometimes I shouldn't say words."

"No kidding."

xxxxx

Cordelia firmly shut the basement door and leaned against it.

A repetitive thudding and the sound of angry muttering drew Cordelia further down into the basement. Her lips twitched.

Spike stood in the middle of the basement, punching a punching bag. A black and white hastily draw picture of vampire with spikey hair and a frown was taped to the bag.

"So," Spike said without pausing, "where's tall, dark and forehead?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "With Buffy, where else?"

Spike finally stopped punching the punching bag and looked at Cordelia. "Careful, Love, you don't want to choke on that bitterness."

"You're one to talk."

Spike strolled over to his cot and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. "What are you lot doing here anyway?"

"Saving the world, again."

"Guess, now that Peaches is here, I'm not needed."

Cordelia snorted. "This isn't Buffy's choice, it isn't just her war. We're all in this. We need all the Champions we can get."

Pensively, Spike lit his cigarette and looked Cordelia over. "You know, you and I could always-"

"Don't even think about it, Blood Breath."

"Spike?"

Cordelia gritted her teeth as Buffy's voice floated down the stairs.

"I was wondering if-" Buffy stopped the moment she saw Cordelia. "Oh. Hi, Cordelia."

"Buffy. I'll just be going." Cordelia started up the stairs, brushing past Buffy.

"Cheerleader?"

Cordelia stopped and look back at Spike. "Yes?"

"Keep that offer in mind, yeah?" Spike leered.

Cordelia shook her head with a wry smile and continued up the stairs.

Buffy placed her hands on her hips. "What offer?"

xxxxx

Breakfast the next morning would have been incredibly awkward and silent had it not been for the Potentials. The girls chatted to and fawned over the new male arrivals.

Chantelle, one of the younger Potentials, knocked against Connor.

"S-sorry, Connor," the girl said, blushing madly.

Connor frowned. These teenage girls were very strange.

"Good morning, everyone!" Buffy cheerfully bounded out of the basement. "How are we all?"

"A little freaked out," Willow said. "Are you okay, Buffy?"

Cordelia sneered, but didn't say anything.

"I realized something last night," Buffy announced to the crowded kitchen. "Something that never occurred to me before. We're going to win."

"You thought we weren't?" Fred asked with a worried tremor.

"Well, no, but-"

"Girl, thinking that way's gonna get you beat before you start," Gunn scowled.

Lorne clapped Gunn on the shoulder, extremely glad the girls had barely batted an eyelash at his appearance. "Now, don't go ruining the girl's buzz."

Giles set down his mug of tepid tea. "So you have a plan then?"

Buffy grinned happily. "Oh, do I have a plan."

"Finally," Cordelia muttered lowly to Lorne. "I thought I was going to have to do it for her."

xxx

end part 2


End file.
